Mison universe
by Second Cole
Summary: mison is transported to the steven universe world. will he survive? will he find his way back to infamous. WILL HE GET THE STUPID WAILING STONE TO SHUT UP. find out here
1. where am I?

AHH! mison yells falling through space. CRAP! He yells still seeing a beach floor. just as he hits the floor a orange see through orb swallows him slowing his fall."this is ni-CRAP mison begins before he yells falling in some water. "OW" mison says getting out of the water.. mison looks to see a giant statue in a mountain along with a house on the side. "weird house" mison says. mison uses his lightning to see if he has a injury but senses a foreign object in his .. belly button? mison looks at his stomach a and sees a orange gem in it. "Weirder" mison mison sees the mother centipplie about to eat boy with a pink t shirt with a star on it. mison runs at it pushing the boy out of the way yelling dodge! which in turn bite mison calve putting him into his gem with his jacket under it.

1 month later

the episode of rose scabbard is going garnet catches roses picture mison gem begins to glow. what the all of them say except garnet . a two pale hands and arms come out next a red jacket with two black lines on each shoulder. a head comes out along with a black pants with feet than the gem put them all of them together to make mison."what the heck miosn yells


	2. 1 vs 3 seems fair

mison begins looking at what is going on. "I think ill just make my way out mison begins before all the gems gang up on mison except steven.''no you don't"!amethyst yells running towards mison.

**MISON POV**

_I thought about how i got here,mison- not me mison macgrath . im mison end. both of us were sent here mison landed on a green hand and i teleported here weird right? anyhow how about i kill all of them. whoa where the heck did that come from. wait is my jacket red!? uh-oh im in my evil form. _

**REGULAR POV**

Mison blocked amethyst punch and teleported beside pearl . amethyst shall this and lunged at mison. mison teleported back to back to the middle of the room. amethyst hit pearl on accident . mison made everything go slow and negative. mison went to amethyst and made a red and black ball of energy,mison then went and made popcorn with his electricity and got a soda out of the fridge. mison resumed the world. the ball hit amethyst and returned her to her gem. pearl then began to attack mison,but mison kept dodging ,left,down,left,and right. mison than grabbed pearls sword. mison then used the Gigawatt Blades and sliced pearl in half, pearl retreated to her gem. mison then looked at garnet as she ran a mison. mison shot the floor 4 times and the fifth time shot garnet.

**OUTSIDE TEMPLE **

garnet landed outside the temple. mison had made the lightning bolt explode. mison than jumped in the air and used the thunder drop on garnet. garnet threw mison onto the beach . garnet ran at mison again. mison made time slow and prepared a iconic storm. mison made time normal. the iconic storm hit garnet putting her back into her gems. mison than looked at steven. " im going to ask you a favor" mison said. Steven nodded. " im going to need you to get people to help you carry me" mison says passing out


	3. Burn!

Mison is seen stabbing pearl once again with the mega watts blade "MISON PLEASE...STOP DOING THAT!"Steven yelled out "It was out of self protection" mison said to Steven "BUT YOU ALREADY DID IT 3 TIMES!""... good point "mison let pearl poof into her gem and sat down. "isn't it weird that your other friend haven't regenerated yet? "mison asks facing Steven. Meanwhile amethysts gem was starting to glow, but mison and Steven hadn't noticed "so what no-"mison was interrupted by amethysts trying to jump on him. Mison teleported away and dodged a stab from pearl once again. Mison ran and jumped out of the house, the other gems followed him. Meanwhile, rubys and sapphires gems were glowing.

**5 minuets later**

mison Is seen flying in the air with a battle damaged amethysts "PUT HER DOWN!"pearl yelled "OH oh you want your buddy? here "mison threw amethyst to pearl, just as she was in the middle of mison and pearl mison threw a small blast at her causing her to explode. Mison then began throwing more blasts at pearl before stopping."welcome to misons...BIG BANG ATTACK!"mison began charging a giant blast of energy, and just as he was about to unleash it,garnet uppercutted tried to hit him again only to miss and get hit by a blast of landed next to pear,but recovered landed on the ground in front of all 3 gems,now how ever he now had a black hood along with his jacket."hah...guess im gonna have to go more than 10%..."mison lifted his left hand up and a black and white devil like head(basically a black and white gaster blaster) appeared behind mison."gems like you should be melting in Hell!"


End file.
